Worth It
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: For CenationUCME. Will John and Randy get together and who will try to stop them. Oneshot. Slash.


**Worth It**

"I'm still amazed you agreed to this," John commented, unable to make contact with Randy as they exited the restaurant into the cool air.

"Hey," Randy said taking hold of his arm to stop him. "You're a handsome guy who asked me out. Why would I say 'no'?"

John smirked but still couldn't make eye contact with Randy. He wasn't sure why all of sudden he was getting shy. He'd been the one to ask Randy out. Throughout the meal, they were both relaxed and able to make conversation without forcing the topics. They'd talked about everything they'd been through since hitting the big time four years ago and moved on to talking about their families and what it was like growing up. They'd known each other for five years but never got to know each other on a deeply personal level. Just the standard small talk you make with everyone. Somehow, now they were leaving the restaurant, John couldn't relax. He ran his hand through his short hair, still without looking up at Randy, and took a deep breath.

As John was about to reply, Randy's hand gently ran along his jaw line before cupping his face forcing him to look up. As their eyes connected, John felt a familiar spark run down his spine. It was something he hadn't felt since the first time he'd fallen in love; hopefully this time it would end better.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Randy warned with a smirk as he leant in to John's lips. Just as they were about to lock lips, a cough sounded from behind them. John, lost in the moment, barely registered the noise; instead, he noticed Randy's muscles tense as he looked over John's shoulder to see who was there. John turned his head to see Paul Levesque stood nearby with his wife Stephanie on his arm.

"Sorry to interrupt boys," Paul said with a worried look on his face.

"You obviously weren't otherwise you wouldn't have coughed," Randy said with spite.

"The thing is I need to speak to John. I've been meaning to all day," Paul explained. "Can I borrow him for two minutes?"

The entire time, Paul spoke he made eye contact with Randy, almost ignoring John stood there waiting.

"Why are you asking my permission? John's a grown man," Randy continued to bark at his once mentor and friend. "How would you like it if I asked Stephanie's permission to speak with you?"

"Okay," John said, placing a calming hand on Randy's forearm. "How about I step in and make this simple. Paul if you need to talk maybe you can stop by my hotel room later."

"It's important, I'd rather talk to you now," Paul said pulling John by the elbow so they were stood a good distance from Randy.

Randy watched trying to lip-read what Paul was talking to John about. He knew it was a wasted attempt since he was terrible at lip-reading. Randy had his suspicions Paul was telling John to keep his distance from him. It was no shock to know John was going all the way and in time would become the face of the WWE. Randy loved wrestling but knew such a thing wasn't in the cards for himself; but he hoped nothing stood in John's way. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw John's shoulders sink and his eyes looked over at to where Randy stood.

Randy felt Stephanie shift near him and he realised he should be attempting to make small talk, but he didn't care. He was more interested in how much damage Paul was doing to his potential new relationship.

"What are your plans for this evening?" Stephanie asked. Her smile seemed genuine and Randy felt himself relax again.

"We were thinking of catching a movie, but I don't think we're going to make it now," Randy said checking his watch.

He looked over to Stephanie and he thought she looked different somehow, almost radiant. He wondered if Stephanie was expecting. He'd seen a few of his cousins while they were pregnant and he recognised the same look.

"I guess I should apologise; you know Paul, always thinking about work," Stephanie mused, because nodding toward the two men as they returned to their respective partners.

As Paul took Stephanie's hand and led her into the restaurant, Randy kept his gaze on John. He was saddened at the distance John was keeping between them, though at the same time, hoping it was just nerves kicking in again.

"I guess we missed the start of the movie," John said quietly.

Randy nodded in reply, not knowing how to be around John. He knew what Paul was telling John; and he was right to do so. He hated him for it, but couldn't get in the way of John's sky-rocketing career.

"Maybe we cou-"

"What did he tell you?" Randy asked, cutting John off.

"What?"

"I'm guessing he told you about my indiscretions in the past. How I'm addicted to drugs and have anger issues," Randy said, annoyed at how his former friend would interfere. "He's right."

John stood there in shock. How did Randy know what Paul told him? He could see how angry Randy was at the situation, and he wondered if Randy was going to keep it in check or blow a fuse.

"I bet he told you to cut your losses," Randy said pacing. "If you get involved with me then you'll be flushing your career down the drain. Again, he's right."

John continued to stare not knowing how to react to what Randy was telling him. He openly admitted to having a drug problem; which he'd hinted at during the evening anyway. He even admitted to having anger issues. John was glad Randy was able to admit to such problems. What John didn't understand was why Randy thought it would affect his career.

John's mind was turning over all the information that he'd heard in the last fifteen minutes of standing in the car park of the restaurant, when he felt Randy up close to him again; his hand once again, cupping his face.

"I had a fantastic time tonight; I would've liked to see if it could go further," Randy said with a tinge of sadness. "I'm not going to stand in your way however."

Before John could react, Randy leant in and brushed a gentle kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes to savour the feeling as his whole body tingled in anticipation. Almost as soon as it started, the light pressure of Randy's lips on his disappeared. He opened his eyes to an empty car park. He looked around to spot Randy, but there wasn't even a retreating figure.

* * *

As soon as Randy was back in his hotel room, he stripped down to his boxers, grabbed a couple of miniature bottles from the mini bar, downed them one after the other and then dived under the covers of the bed.

He'd promised himself at the beginning of the day, tonight was going to be different. If John Cena was interested in going out with him, then he'd behave. It was a chance he was waiting for; and it was working. All night he'd had only one light beer and when offered some marijuana backstage he'd declined. Randy was pissed at Paul; he didn't even give him the chance to change. As soon as he'd seen John stood with him, that was it, he was in there talking John out of it.

He tossed about under the sheets trying to unwind and drift off to sleep. It was the first time he'd tried in a long time without using the aid of sleeping pills, and if he kept tossing about like he was, he was going to dig them out of his bag and pop a couple dry.

He gave it another five minutes, then ten, and just as the tension was starting to ease there was a knock at his door. Grumbling to himself, he threw the sheets back off his body and made his way to the door, throwing it open without checking the peephole to see who was on the other side.

"Don't you think it's up to me to decide if I date someone?" John said, confidence coming through as he stepped in the room and closed the door.

"John, Pau-"

"I don't care what he thinks," John said cutting off his sentence. "You haven't lied about your problems. Okay, we didn't talk about them directly, but you didn't lie. You openly admitted to having anger issues in the middle of a car park where anyone could have heard, and you weren't ashamed to admit to it."

"I know, I need to get help for my problems, and I'm sorry if-"

"Sorry?" John asked as he cut him off again. "Don't be sorry. I see it as a turn on that you can admit to your problems like that. Not to mention that you are willing to pass up a chance at happiness, so someone else can succeed at something."

Randy couldn't help but smirk as John rambled on, obviously letting off his own steam at being told what was best for him by two different people. What made him smile even more though was two words John spoke.

"I turn you on, Cena?" he asked stepping up to John to close the distance between them as his smile spread across his face.

"Why'd you think I asked you out?"

Without saying another word, both men stepped into the other's embrace. The kiss started gently as they pecked at each other's lips, stealing a taste of one another.

"You've been drinking," John commented between kisses.

"I was pissed off; what can I say, I need help," Randy said smirking as he pushed John back against the wall, biting John's bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue.

"Mmm, I always wanted my own bad boy," John joked wrapping his arms around Randy's neck as the kiss deepened.

Randy pushed his tongue into John's mouth, tasting the hot cavern as their tongues battled for dominance. John moaned into Randy's mouth as he relented to the powerful kisses coming from Randy.

Needing to feel John's strong body, Randy pressed himself up against John, pushing him harder to the wall, causing the older man to moan once more, Randy capturing the moans in his mouth as he continued to kiss John deep and hard. Randy's hands travelled up and down John's muscled body, taking in as much detail of his chest and abs as possible through the fabric of his shirt. His hands rested on the hem of the shirt with his fingertips dipping under the seam to run along a small section of skin.

Randy broke the kiss, both men breathing deeply trying to get air back in their lungs. Randy rested his forehead against John's, as he looked him dead in the eye, hoping his unasked question was evident.

"It's been a while," John said, giving permission to keep going.

"How long?"

"Couple of years," John admitted.

"Who?"

"Not tonight, Randy," John said, not wanting to have that discussion just yet. "Let tonight be about us."

Randy eased at John's words and stepped back, taking John's hand and leading him to the bed, stopping to pull out a bottle of lube and his pack of condoms from his suitcase.

"Lay down," he instructed, brushing a gentle kiss to John's lips before releasing his hand.

As John moved onto the bed and lay down, propping himself up on his elbows, Randy knelt at the end of the bed and pulled John's shoes and socks off before crawling up the bed slowly until he was led beside John, his hand never leaving John's body.

Without word, Randy took hold of John's shirt and pushed it up his body, letting his hands feel the abs now revealing them. Randy licked his lips at the thought of tasting John's skin, but was patient as he removed the shirt completely.

John's sculpted body lay before him and he laid out beside John taking it all in, but John was soon fidgeting under his gaze.

"Sorry, baby, just taking it all in," Randy said, once again licking his lips at the sight before him.

Before John could respond, Randy moved in and kissed him briefly on the lips before moving along his jawline and then down his neck, all the time his hands travelling over his abs and following them down.

When his lips skated along John's collarbone and down his chest, Randy's hand hit the waistband of John's pants and he halted his movements though continuing his assault with his mouth on his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and suckled it briefly before biting down, causing his new lover to groan at the pleasure induced by the action. Randy bathed the nipple before moving across to its twin, treating it to the same act. As John writhed beneath his, Randy's hand, which still rested on the waistband, teasingly dipped beneath, reaching in to feel a little more of his body.

"Randy, please," John moaned as he bucked his hips from the bed, trying to get Randy's hand to travel further down.

Randy removed his hand, popped the button of the pants, and pushed the zip down as he shoved his hand into the confines of John's pants to feel how hard John was, how much he wanted this to happen.

"No underwear?" Randy chuckled in John's ear as he slowly stroked John to full size now he was free.

Randy shifted his position so he could remove John's pants completely before skating his lips slowly up his legs, equally as muscled as the rest of his body.

"Damn, I should have asked you out when we were in Louisville," Randy said. "I could've been enjoying this body for years already."

As Randy reached John's hips on his upward journey, he stopped. He desperately wanted to taste John but he wasn't sure he would be able to last much longer. Even without John's lips on his body, his roaming hands was enough to make his hard, and the sight laying before him was making him even harder.

"Baby, I want to," he said his lips ghosting over John's hips, inches away from his prize. "I just don't think I can last."

"I just want to feel you," John breathed the anticipation coursing through his body as Randy's hand wrapped around his hard shaft.

Randy reached out for the bottle of lube and was about to pour some onto his fingers so he could prepare John when a hand stopped him.

"Baby?"

"I want to see you," John said pushing Randy onto his and moving down his body, gripping the edge of Randy's boxers. Randy lifted his hips silently telling him to go on as John carefully removed his underwear, not wanting to hurt the younger man as his erection strained through the fabric. With Randy's hard cock revealed to him, John took quietly gulped, taking in his size.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked; a little worried at John's slight change in demeanour.

John nodded but didn't say any words and Randy took hold of his hand and pulled him down to lay by the side of him.

"We can stop if you like," he said genuinely.

This time John shook his head in reply and slowly moved his hand to take hold of Randy, causing him to hiss at the touch.

"You reckon it'll fit?" John quipped, finally letting a smile adorn his face.

"I'll make it fit, don't you worry," Randy said jokingly, pushing John backward onto the mattress, grabbing the lube and pouring some onto his fingers.

He positioned his fingers at John's entrance and paused, looking John in the eye for the go-ahead before pushing a finger in. when John nodded he pushed the tip of his index finger in, gently probing until he hit the ring of muscle.

"Deep breath," he instructed and pushed his finger in past the muscle as John took the deep breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, keep going," John said as he relaxed against the invasion. Randy continued to thrust his finger in and out as John grew accustomed to the invasion before pulling out and pushing in two. He felt John tense again and took it slow, scissoring him to start stretching John's hole.

Randy couldn't believe the tightness of John's entrance with just two fingers in him and closed his eyes to imagine the feeling he would experience when he slid his cock into the warm cavern.

"Randy, please… more," John pleaded.

"You sure?" he asked, only pushing a third finger in when John assured him he would be fine.

Before long, John was writhing beneath him, trying to get Randy's fingers to go deeper, begging for more. Randy pulled out and poured some lube onto his hand, slicking up his neglected cock. He wrapped John's legs around his waist and lined himself up with John's hole, rubbing the tip against the entrance, teasing John.

"Randy… please…"

Randy pushed in slowly, knowing he would be stretching John further around his thick shaft. Randy saw John screw his eyes shut and he paused in his movements, as John grew accustomed to the large invasion. When John indicated for him to continue, Randy pushed all the way in, stopping only when he fully seated in John.

"Fuck… you are so tight," Randy groaned as he felt John's ass squeeze around him. "I almost don't want to move… almost."

"Please…" John pleaded once more.

Randy kissed John hard as he pulled out leaving only the head of his cock inside John before pushing back in, still slow to make sure he didn't hurt John. He continued slowly thrusting in and out, watching John get lost in the pleasure as it built inside him. He changed his angle every couple of thrusts trying to find John's hot spot.

"Fuck… there… again."

Randy pulled out and thrust in harder, hitting the prostate head on causing John to buck up from the mattress. Loving the sight of his lover writhing in pleasure beneath him Randy picked up the pace and thrust harder and faster into John, hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Oh god… Randy… that's it… oh fuck," John moaned beneath him. "Oh fuck… fuck… I'm going to cum… please."

"Only if you take me with you," Randy breathed into John's ear as he reached between their bodies, taking hold of John's neglected cock. "Mmm, baby… you're so tight… I can't take it…"

"Randy, please…" John begged as he wrapped his hand around Randy's neck pulling him into a kiss. "Please… oh fuck… that's it… yes… yes… fuuuccckkk."

Randy groaned as he felt John's explode in his hand and over his chest as he continued to plough into John's tight ass, which was tighter still as his orgasm took over.

"John, baby… fuck, take me with you…" Randy pleaded himself as he pounded hard into John, rocking the bed as the headboard smashed against the wall. "Fuuuucccckkkk."

Randy collapsed as his semen spurt repeatedly from his cock. The new couple lay in a heap while oxygen returned to their lungs. John came to his senses first and wrapped his arms around Randy, as the younger man melted into the embrace.

"Definitely deciding I want to date you," John joked. "For the sex alone, if nothing else."

"I guess… if I have to…" Randy retorted.

* * *

_Six Years Later_

John entered the house as he arrived home from tour. It had been a long couple of days and with the extra SmackDown work he was now picking up, he was lucky to have any days off at all. Stephanie appreciated he would want to check on things at home and so rescheduled some of his work to allow for it.

Since the house was dark, he headed up to the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers before climbing straight into bed.

"Are you mad at me?" a small voice said from the other side of the bed.

John scooted over to wrap his arms around his partner and placed a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

"Not mad," he said placing another kiss on his lover's shoulder. "Worried."

"Paul was right, wasn't he?" Randy said, finally rolling over to rest his head on John's chest.

"Never. You'll always be worth it."


End file.
